Problem: Solve for $x$ : $6x + 4 = 5$
Subtract $4$ from both sides: $(6x + 4) - 4 = 5 - 4$ $6x = 1$ Divide both sides by $6$ $\dfrac{6x}{6} = \dfrac{1}{6}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{1}{6}$